


Blueberry Bread and First Kisses

by AzrielWinchester, Eris9703, Jillybeanjoy



Series: Detroit Become Human: Trials and Tribulations After the Revolution [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bread, Connor Needs A Hug, First Kiss, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, M/M, Mentioned Gavin Reed, Mentioned Hank Anderson, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzrielWinchester/pseuds/AzrielWinchester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris9703/pseuds/Eris9703, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillybeanjoy/pseuds/Jillybeanjoy
Summary: Connor didn't know what he expected when he invited Nines over, but he couldn’t have known that it would change his world.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: Detroit Become Human: Trials and Tribulations After the Revolution [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774963
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Nines knocked on the front door and stood back. Tina and Simon both had encouraged him to at least try to be friends with Connor and Gavin. Connor had invited him over, but for what? Hank had said something about bread under his breath.

Connor opened the door and invited Nines in, “I’m glad you could make it.” He said with a smile. “Would you like anything? I have thirium and Hank has some other refreshments.”

"Hello Connor. Do you have any of the flavored thirium? And I brought you flowers.... Simon thought that you might like them." Nines held up the bouquet of yellow roses for Connor to see. He shifted slightly where he was standing in the front entryway. Nervous.

“Yes but I’m afraid we only have pomegranate. So it’s that or the regular kind.” Connor took the roses and headed to the kitchen to put it in a vase. “Thank you for the flowers. How is Simon?” He asked the last question tentatively. He was glad Simon had been repaired but he still held a grudge against Connor for his part in his death.

Nines followed Connor after taking his shoes off and placing them next to Connor's. "Is Hank out for the day?" Sumo was lounging under the kitchen table. "And what was he saying about bread? Your welcome for the flowers and Simon's doing well. He and Josh have almost finished renovating New Jericho."

“Yes, Hank is out at the moment.” Connor informed him. “As for the bread that’s partly why I invited you.” He admitted with a blue blush. “I know you have gotten the upgrade that allows you to eat and drink. I have made eight loaves of cinnamon bread, trying to create the perfect recipe. I’d like you to sample some of each loaf and tell me what you like and dislike about each one.”

Connor put the vase of roses on the kitchen table and started getting the bread out. “Well that’s honestly been half of my week right there is making the bread. I find it extremely... calming. And I like being productive. How is sixty? Do you enjoy living with him?”

Nines thought about his brother and deliberated about how to phrase what living with him was like, "Sometimes I find him to be the most vexing mother hen and other times he's an absolute idiot. It's..... stimulating, living with him. I'm never bored to say the least." Nines' eyes went wide at the amount of bread laid out before him. "I may need more than one glass of thirium to get through this."

“You’ll be doing me a favor so you can have as much as you want.” Connor laughed. He knew it was a bit ridiculous how much he made but there were so many different recipes online. So he compiled them, using his processing power to create eight recipes from the thousands. But eight was as low as he could go without changing the recipes too much. Besides it didn’t just want a recipe. He wanted the best recipe. “Besides I’m not expecting you to eat every loaf. Just a slice from each.”

Nines nodded and looked at all the different loaves on the table in front him, noticing right away at least two of them weren't safe for Android consumption. "Number three and seven are not safe for Androids to eat. What was the other half of your week?" Nines grabbed a slice from the first loaf and began nibbling on it.

“Mostly the case we’re on right now. Another android hate crime. We’re trying to find who killed her before they strike again.” Connor watched Nines carefully as he ate. “What do you think?”

Nines tried to swallow twice before giving up and drinking a huge gulp of thirium. "That's far too dry. Humans may enjoy it but my tongue feels raw." Nines gave Connor a small grimace. "Have you checked her house, they might have known each other."

“House didn’t turn up anything, but we’re still interviewing people who were close to her. Trying to find out if she had any enemies.” Connor nodded solemnly at the comment “Hank said something similar.”

"Hmmm," Nines grabbed a slice from the second loaf and took a bite tasting.... blueberries? "Do you have any other hobbies, besides baking?"

“I enjoy cooking in general even though I don’t eat myself.” Connor told him. “And I enjoy taking care of Sumo. Taking him on walks and teaching him tricks. Hank complains that I do too much taking care of them both, he doesn’t want to take advantage of me. But it’s a way to pass the time when I’m not at work.” He cocked his head to the side. “Do you have any hobbies?”

Nines finished off his current slice and eyed the rest of the loaf, tempted to take it home with him. "Video games and concerts with Tina, movies and YouTube with Gavin, books and child care with Simon, and...." Here he paused and thought for a moment. "Eating, I greatly enjoy eating and trying new foods." Nines bypassed the third loaf and grabbed a slice from number four. It crunched.

“You’ve certainly made plenty of friends.” Connor commented with a smile. “What did you think of the second loaf?”

"I want to take it home with me. I love anything with fruit in it. It drives Sixty up the wall. Why's the fourth one so crunchy? Nines reached for his glass only to find Sumo trying to drink from it.

“That loaf had the longest cooking time out of all of them.” Connor guessed. “Hank said I left it in there too long but I only followed the directions.” He looked at Nines. “So you enjoy the upgrade that allows you to eat and drink, then?”

"Immensely, though alcohol is weird so if I drink, I tend to stick with the thirium variant. What friends have you made?" He grabbed a slice from the fifth loaf and immediately put it back at the scent of sugar assaulted his delicate nasal sensors. He nudged Sumo off of the table and away from his drink.

“I’ve never tried alcoholic thirium. I wasn’t a big fan of flavored thirium so I figured I probably wouldn’t like it either.” Connor admitted. “I spend most of my time either with Hank or Markus.” Connor took Sumo by the collar and started petting him under the table.

Nines gave Connor a look. "Have you tried any of the services that North's offering yet? I'm sure that it'd help with your anxiety. Don't tell me Androids can't have anxiety, because Sixty has it so bad that he can't go two steps outside most days. And Simon has a mild form of it because he got left by Markus and the rest." Nines reached across the table and grabbed a slice from the sixth loaf to angrily munch on.

The mention of Sixty and Simon... didn’t help. Connor was the reason both of them were shut down. They were for all intents and purposes dead because of him. It was only luck that they were both able to be repaired after the revolution. Guilt gripped Connors stomach. “I don’t believe my presence would be... beneficial for the others in the classes.”

Nines sighed and gave Connor the sad bambi eyes that Tina had taught him. "I'll go with you and we'll ask for a private class and a session with Lucy. How's that sound to you?" Nines reached out and hesitated for a second before taking one of Connor's hands and just holding it. "I want to be one of those who you can trust. Let me be your friend please."

Connor blushed blue again. Nines’ hand was warm in his. “I would like that.” He managed to say. Then he cleared his throat “What do you think of this loaf?”

Nines smiled sweetly, it wasn't the smile that he showed at work but a large happy thing that showed off the fangs he was so self-conscious of. "It's perfect, not too moist and not too sugary. But I personally liked the one with blueberries more, I love blueberry and cinnamon bagels too."

“So if I add blueberries to the recipe of this one you think I’d have the perfect recipe?” Connor asked, shit, he loved Nines’ smile. If he wasn’t careful his face was going to turn blue permanently from blushing so much.

Nines' eyes lit up at the idea. "Yes, absolutely. I'm still taking your current blueberry loaf home with me." Nines thought about how to keep Connor from spiraling back down into guilt, he looked around and spotted Hank's record player. That was perfect! "Connor, does Hank have any music that we can dance to?"

Connor was surprised by the idea. “He’s a fan of jazz.” He tells him. Standing up to get one of Hank’s ancient records. “Would you like something with Swing or something slower?”

Nines turned to watch Connor move around the living room and thought about how much he wanted to — _'Bad Nines! You're supposed to be cheering him up and being his friend..... not thinking about how much you want to smooch him! Friends first, then dates.'_ "Anything that we can dance to without destroying Hank's living room or kitchen."

Connor picked one of the records and put it on the record player carefully, starting the first song. Then he turned around to face Nines, hesitant. He had chosen a slower song but it still had an upbeat tempo.

Nines stood up and started snapping and swaying in time with the music. He threw Connor a playful grin and held out his hand. "Come dance with me Connor!" He made sure to keep his movements loose and open, playful and sweet.

Connor took his hand, letting Nines lead them as they danced in the living room. Connor felt like he was on fire everywhere that Nines touched him. He felt like he was going to overheat. He wanted this to last forever.

Nines began singing along with the song an old American classic called 'When I Fall in Love'

"When I fall in love it will be forever

Or I'll never fall in love

In a restless world like this is

Love is ended before it's begun

And too many moonlight kisses

Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun

When I give my heart it will be completely

Or I'll never give my heart...."

Nines swayed and held Connor close, allowing himself to pretend for a moment that this was really a date, he laid his cheek against Connor's and closed his eyes and continued singing. 

"And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too

Is when I fall in love with you.

And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too

Is when I fall in love with you."

Connor listened to Nines sing, happy to be in his arms. When he was cheek to cheek with him Connor was overcome with a sense of courage and turned his face to kiss Nines on the lips.

The feeling of lips on his startled him into briefly opening his eyes. Connor was **_kissing him!_ ** Nines' eyes slipped closed again and he placed his left hand on Connor's cheek, tilting his head to make the kiss just that much better.

Connor felt relief when Nines kissed him back, happy that his feelings must be reciprocated, at least partly. After a moment he pulled back to look Nines in the eyes, searching them for answers to questions he was too afraid to ask.

"I'm not going to say no to more of those, but I have to let you know that I also have feelings for Gavin. Is that going to be a problem?" Nines had to be honest about his feelings or this was going to burn all of them. "Also I have to take you on a real date some time soon." He gave Connor a crooked little grin, nervous and trying not to show it.

Connor had guessed that Nines liked Gavin; it was the main reason he hadn’t acted on his own crush. “Also?” Connor asked hopefully. “Meaning you have feelings for me too?”

"Of course, I wouldn't have kissed you back if I didn't. Also I've spent half of today thinking about kissing you. I thought that I didn't have a chance with you because of how aggressively you and Gavin flirt at work." Nines carefully led Connor over to the couch so that they could sit and talk.

“Gavin doesn’t like me.” Connor said, looking away. “He’s made that clear.”

Nines pulled Connor close. "He respects you, whether or not he openly admits it. He watches you when he thinks that you can't see him, he looks like he's breaking his own heart. I didn't want to come between you two, so I didn't say anything. We should talk to him some time, clear the air. I'm greedy because I want both of you." Nines began stroking Connor's hair and humming.

“I hope you get your wish, but I’m pretty sure I lost my chance when I knocked him unconscious, if not when he punched me.” Connor tried not to feel jealous that Nines might have Gavin and he wouldn’t. He wanted to be genuinely happy for him. And he was. He wanted Nines to have everything he wanted. He just wished he had a chance too.

"I don't think that you should count yourself out yet. But before we can do anything more than kissing and dates I want to at least sit down together with you two and figure out what we all want from each other. Okay?" Nines looked down at where Connor was cuddled against his side.

“Okay.” Connor agreed. He was nervous about the idea of sitting around and talking the three of them, but he trusted Nines. “So you said something about a real date?”

"How does the play Wicked and then a romantic moonlight stroll afterwards sound to you?" Nines smiled softly at Connor, glad that he could finally talk about a date with him.

Connor quickly looked up the play, then smiled. “I think that sounds amazing.” He looks at the tv “Would you like to watch The Wizard of Oz now? I’ve never seen it and it seems to be important to the play.”

Nines smiled, "Sounds like a date to me." He kissed the side of Connor's head.

Connor interfaced with the tv and pulled up the movie. He snuggled in close to Nines as they watched it together.

Nines cried when Dorothy accidentally killed the witch and again when Dorothy almost couldn't go home. He always did and Tina and Sixty made fun of him for being a gross mess by the end of the movie. "I'm _hic_ so–sorry _hic_ Con—Connor!" He was basically bawling into Connor's shirt at this point.

Connor smiled sweetly as he watched Nines just fall apart at the movie. It was endearing that he got so invested into the movie after so little time. “Don’t be, you’re fine.” He whispered into Nines’ hair.

"It's the seventh time that I've seen the movie and it never gets any easier! The poor witch just wanted to be as beautiful as her sister and poor Dorothy just wanted to go home!" And with that he started bawling again. Eventually he cried himself out and slumped against Connor's side with his cheek squished against his predecessor's shoulder. "You don't think that I'm weird for sympathizing with the witch?"

“I think it shows the immense amount of empathy you have for others.” Connor said kissing the top of his head.

"Connor do remember the day that I came to work with, silver eyeshadow and the black cat's eye wingliner? Why were you staring at me so hard?" Nines liked being pretty. He didn't want to give that up.

Connor laughed under his breath at the memory. “Jealousy. Even if I executed the exact same makeup routine perfectly, it wouldn’t look as good on me. It really brought out your eyes. With brown eyes it wouldn’t have the same effect.”

"Gold and amber pink. Those would bring out the highlights in your eyes and brown or gold under-eye wingliner. Simon taught me how to do it." Nines felt soupy, it was nice. "Did you see when Gavin knocked himself out by walking into a wall?"

“No,” Connor openly laughed this time. “Glad I’m not the only one who’s knocked him out. I will happily share that title with a wall.”

"He was staring at me so hard that he didn't see the wall. I want to ask why, but I don't want it to be because he thought I looked stupid. What time is it?"

“No one could ever think you look stupid.” Connor told him fiercely. “It’s 9:46.”

"I should probably go soon." Nines was reluctant to leave but they both had work the next morning and he was going to see a movie with Gavin the next day as well.

Connor sighed, knowing it was true. “Alright. I guess I’ll see you at work tomorrow.” He said awkwardly. He was still so new to all of this. His social module didn’t cover dating.

Nines smiled softly and sat up. "I'll give you a hello kiss at work tomorrow morning." He kissed Connor softly and moved to go collect his bread.

“Well that would be professional.” Connor said ironically with a laugh.

"We're dating and we're not work partners. I think that we'll be fine, besides," here he strode right back over to where Connor was sitting and swept him up into his arms, "I really like kissing you." He pressed butterfly kisses all over Connor's face.

Connor giggled at the playful flirting before holding Nines’ face still to kiss him slowly on the lips. He kissed him deeply this time, not wanting for him to leave.

Nines shuddered quietly in pleasure at the unadulterated love that was being expressed between them. "I want to interface with you." He murmured against Connor's lips. "And then I really do have to get home. My ferret is probably driving my brother crazy."

“Okay.” Connor was hesitant, but slowly retracted the skin on the hand and held it up for Nines, opening for an interface.

Nines placed his hand against Connor's and slowly initiated the interface. Love and adoration poured from him.

Connor was surprised at what he felt coming from Nines. He had expected some small kind of crush, maybe some happiness from the newness of it all. He didn’t expect... love. 

Connor let his own emotions go through the interface. The surprise, but also the joy and his own admiration and respect. He let Nines feel his own, slightly confused feelings. He cared for Nines deeply, but he also never been in a relationship before. He was still new to feeling anything at all, let alone the strange feelings that come with romance. And he was hesitant, that it might not be enough for Nines because he was so unsure.

**_I will never ask for more than you can give and you've given me soooooo much just letting me interface with you. I adore you,_ ** **_predecessor mine_ ** **_._ ** Nines spoke via the interface, making the moment even more intimate. It made this moment just for them.

Relief went through Connor at Nines’ calm acceptance. **_Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow?_ **

**_Of course. Like I said I'll even give you a kiss hello in the morning._ ** Nines slowly, reluctantly pulled out of the interface. He kissed Connor one more time slowly and thoroughly before finally putting his predecessor back on his own two feet.

Connor watched Nines leave, still amazed and how this night had gone. It wasn’t what he expected when he invited Nines over at all, but he wouldn’t change it for the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines tells Simon about his first kiss. Simon and Nines also discuss deep emotional stuff.

Nines walked around the block until he was sure that Connor couldn't see him and then took off running for Si's house. He sent a message ahead of himself in warning. 

Long pristine fingers wrapped around a spoon as the blonde android attached to them gorged themself on a whole pint of Ben and Jerry's rocky road ice cream like there was no tomorrow. A day ago this would've killed them, but thanks to curiosity and the want to try eating, Simon stopped by the Jericho mod shop and had the eating mod installed just for this purpose. Like any one would do in the PL's shoes, they bought a whole pint of ice cream for themself from the corner store. Needless to say after the first bite Simon was hooked and was now nearing the bottom of the container and making obscene moans of pleasure.

That is until they got a ping from Nines and opened it up to spamming with a message going a mile a second. If they thought the tall puppy of an android was satisfied with the run on texts they would be sorely mistaken as the door was barged into. Simon thought the door was locked but apparently not. They screamed bloody murder until they realise who it was that barged in. 

"NINES WHAT THE FUCK?!?"

"I! HAVE! A! BOYFRIEND!" Nines was ecstatic and riding high on  _ his first ever kiss _ and all of the ones that followed. "Hi, Si. What's your flavor today?" The 6'3" giant scooped his friend up and nearly crushed their back in his excitement.

Although it should've been impossible for them to suffocate or choke, when they were yanked up off the sofa and crushed onto a big hug by the world's most deadly killing machine the blonde android found themself gasping for air and gagging from the intense pressure on their chassis. " _ They... it's they... please put me down... you're crushing me! _ " They wheezed under the grip.

Nines immediately set Si down as gently as he was currently capable of. "Sorry, I'm excited." The sheepish grin full of deadly fangs should never be as charming as Nines made it. He pushed his hair back away from his face revealing a small cuff earring in his left ear and a tiny sapphire stud in his right.

Simon took in a massive unnecessary breath mostly out of the need for dramatic effect then sighed in relief. "It's fine, just warn a bitch next time! Also hello darling, what's your flavor today?" They asked politely while placing the top on the tub of rocky road.

"He, I am he today!" Nines sheepish grin had turned into a face splitting smile, almost literally as the release catch on his jaw component creaked alarmingly. It was a rare day indeed that Nines felt at all positive on his masc days.

"Well you look very handsome today," the blonde clad in black leggings and off the shoulder crop top complimented. They stood up off the couch and took the nearly empty ice cream container to the freezer. 

They could hear the heavy footsteps of the military grade model android tromping behind them and couldn't suppress a grin. Their friend was like an excited puppy begging its owner for walkies or dinner scraps. Nines had come into his own since they'd first met him. Sure he still spoke without thinking and was slow on the uptake at times, but he was growing up so fast and the mother inside of them was beyond proud of their baby.

"So I heard something about you getting a boyfriend?"

"Yes, you did! Remember how you a couple weeks ago I was suuuuuuuperrrrrrrrr depressed because I thought Connor really hated me after I hugged him. And then how a couple of days ago I texted you because he invited me to his house?" Nines paused and slumped against the wall, the 5 mile sprint finally catching up with his systems.

Simon had placed the rocky road back into the fridge and was now looking at the tired looking android. "Are you alright? You look like you sprinted all the way over here!" A pause. "You did, didn't you?"

Nines gave Si a slightly loopy grin and nodded vigorously until he started falling forward because of the force. "I might also have brought blueberry cinnamon bread as my spoils." He held up the grocery bag that he'd snagged from his  _ boyfriend's _ house. Even just thinking that made him giggle like a child with candy. "Have I got a story for you."

"Well you had me at blueberry cinnamon bread, how's about I get us some glasses of the blue stuff and we can sit down while you tell me everything and I pig out like the fat bitch I am."

"Absolutely. Yes, that sounds fantastic, imma stumble over to your couch now." Nines basically threw himself onto the couch, only taking care to set the bread on the table and grabbing a slice.

The PL600 only rolled their eyes and smiled as they poured two glasses of cold thirium. They probed the bread and sniffed the cinnamon-y good goodness excited to taste cinnamon for the first time! 

They plopped down on the couch next to Nines taking a bite of the delicious smelling bread. To say the PL600 made a noise that in any other context would sound very explicit would be a massive understatement.

Nines grinned and guzzled half of his drink in one go, he also waited until Si finished their bite before speaking. "So the reason that Connor invited me over is because I'm apparently the only person willing to be his taste tester because he's baked a frankly obscene amount of bread and this is one of two recipes that were the best. He also wanted to know how you were doing and he loved the flowers. We were taking about hobbies and the fact that Sixty is going to be doing meditation with North and.... I asked if he'd tried any of the services offered by North's rehabilitation program." Nines felt his jaw clench just remembering the anguished guilt on Connor's face at the mere idea of being around other Androids. "He said that he didn't think his presence would be beneficial for the others in the group. So I told him that I'd go with him and we'd see about getting him in to see Lucy. And then to keep him from spiraling back down I suggested that we dance." Nines paused to finish his drink and grab another slice of bread.

Simon stopped enjoying their bread after having heard about the RK800's struggles with mental health and realized how  _ they _ had negatively affected it. Simon was still nowhere near ready to forgive Connor, psychological scars like that don't just fade that quickly. However with where this story was going they couldn't help but feel guilty for not being able to let bygones be bygones like everyone else seems to have done. They signaled to the other android to continue, but Simon felt the want for their approval in those grey puppy dog eyes.

"Turns out that Hank loves classic jazz music. Si, did you know I can sing apparently? Well anyway after I encouraged him to come dance with me, the song that came on was this really old song called 'When I Fall in Love' and I just wanted to make him smile, so I started singing. I realized that the song really fit my feelings for him, so I just let myself pretend for that moment that we were more than just two people who know each other. Apparently I wasn't the only one thinking that way because the moment I finished singing,  _ Connor is kissing me! _ " Nines' expression softened.

"That's so sweet and movie-esque that I think I might get sick," they joked lightly. "As for the singing part it seems most of not all android models are designed with at least basic singing capability. I don't really know why, I suppose Kamski has a thing for singing robots."

"Maybe, I'll have to ask him. So we kissed for a couple minutes before I explained the whole 'I have feelings for you and the literal human trash panda that we work with' and turns out he has feelings for both of us, he thinks Gavin hates him, but I was able to convince him to sit down with Gavin and I so we can work all of that out. Then we watched the Wizard of Oz, because I want to take him to see Wicked and he'd never seen the movie. Yes, I cried when Dorothy accidentally killed Elphaba and when she almost couldn't go home, again." Nines gave Si a look that dared them to laugh at him.

"RA9 that's too precious! I'm so jealous, you're about to nab two boyfriends. Meanehile I have a wonderful boyfriend, a crush on Markus that I can't get rid of no matter how many times he fucks me over, and I'm gay as hell for North! I might as well join the circus 'cause I'm such a clown!" Simon laughed at their own expense. "But seriously I'm so happy for you! You deserve happiness!"

Nines shook his head at Si's self-deprecation, they were supposed to be working on it with Josh and Lucy so he had stepped back when asked to. "Markus is a calloused bastard who wouldn't know a good thing if it came up and broke his nose." Nines had been silent for as long as he could on the issue of Markus' behavior towards Si though, "He still hasn't come clean to you about Elijah repairing you and who knows what other secrets he's keeping from you. I say that the next time he gets all touchy-feely you tell him to fuck off and then snog Josh right in front of him, with Josh's permission of course."

Simon was kinda shocked at the bluntness of the puppy-like android but then sighed softly. "You know, if I was smart I would just do that and get it over with. But clearly I'm a stupid sentimental PL600 who just can't let go." Simon pulled themself into a fetal position to subconsciously look as tiny they felt.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't talk about myself this way and that I deserve better, but it's hard... Aaaaaand I'm making this about myself. Forget what I said, this is about you! Not my personal issues." They forced a laugh and a smile in hopes to play off their pity party as a fluke.

Nines thought about calling Si out on their bullshit and decided, "Okay, you can have your subject dodge for the day, but talk to Josh about it later, please?"

"I will. If I were to try and dodge that you'd probably ping him and rat me out anyway," the blond joked good naturedly despite everything.

"That's a fantastic idea. Thanks Si." Nines grinned to show them that he didn't mean any harm. "So the best thing that happened was us interfacing. It was one of the most intimate things I've ever experienced." Nines' eyes were sparkling softly and his smile was sweet.

"Baby's first intimate interface, it's amazing isn't it? Opening yourself up to the person you love and having the same feelings returned through a feedback loop of pure heaven," Simon's checks flushed with the memories of their first romantic interface with Josh. It was a feeling that never got old no matter how many times they did it. The blonde was beyond proud of their bestie for finding that kind of love. Even if it was with the deviant hunter. 

"You really love him don't you?"

"Yes, I do. And even better he loves me. He's so unsure about if he's enough for me, it's so sweet how shy he is. I'm so happy that he's letting me help him too. He worries about everyone and he's basically got no one in his corner. I don't expect you to forgive him anytime soon, but if you see him by himself in New Jericho.... say hello and maybe help him get where he needs to go? That's not too much to ask?" Nines knew why Si didn't interact with Connor but he also knew that the guilt was killing Connor.

"I'll be cordial, but I can't guarantee anything else," the PL conceded. "Besides it's my job to help androids adjust to deviancy all things that come with it. I can't just choose which ones I help and which ones I don't, right?"

"You would be surprised by how many people treat him differently just because he's the 'Deviant Hunter'." The darkness in Nines' voice would have surprised those that didn't know about his oft well hidden temper.

"Nines, you know as well as I do that the situation is complicated," they said knowing well enough of Nines' temper. "CyberLife used him like they used all of us at one point, but Connor did some bad things. Things that were unforgivable. Yes I'm sure he feels loads of guilt, but all he can really do is move on and improve himself. You can't make people like you no matter how hard you try."

"I know that, but it doesn't make it right. Most Androids weren't even affected by Connor's case. Only the thousand or so original members of Jericho have any reason whatsoever ever to hold any grudge and do you know who I see holding grudges? Androids who Deviated post revolution, who's owners hid them and kept them safe. The Jericho Androids either ignore him or are at least coldly polite!" Nines' voice had risen to a near shout by the end of his rant.

"Nines, I know you're upset, but please calm down," Simon pleaded calmly. They had never seen Nines this angry and it was honestly kind of scary and they've seen North on one of her bad days. They moved closer to their friend and placed their hand on his. 

"I know it's not right, but herd mentality is a thing. They're scared newly deviant androids who are not used to having such intense emotions. Honestly I've been deviant for a good while and I'm not completely used to them yet. Give it time."

"Sorry I just, wish that I could protect everyone I love from everything bad that might happen to them. You, Sixty, Connor, Gavin, Tina, Josh, and Hank have all become my family. You're the ones who took this broken scrap yard reject and breathed new life and hope into them. But protecting you from everything would only hurt me and then all of you would be sad." Nines drew comfort from Si's support, nearly opening an interface with his dearest friend.

"Oh Nines you're not a broken scrap yard reject, you're a beautiful person who cares so much about others. If every cop was like you there wouldn't be police brutality." 

Simon gave their tall friend's hand a comforting squeeze before letting it go. "I wish you the best of luck with Connor, but if he ever hurts you in any shape or form let me know. It'll look like a suicide or an accident." Their eyes took on a deadly coldness during the threat if murder.

Nines couldn't help but point out, "Cases of police brutality in Detroit alone are down 74% since 2020, that said thank you. And the same goes for Markus. Especially since Josh will help." Nines gave Si what Gavin had dubbed his  _ 'MurderSmile.exe' _ .

"As much I don't condone killing Markus, its really sweet knowing that you'd kill for me," Simon chuckled before kissing Nines' forehead.

Nines smiled softly at Si's mothering. "You know that I had this massive puppy crush on you when we first met. I still have days where I wish that had worked out, but I'm happy right now. Also you have ice cream on your nose."

Simon couldn't help the blush that formed on their cheeks and ears at the confession. They knew of course, after all it was kinda obvious, but it still made their gay little heart pound faster. "I could tell. It was really sweet honestly. Not gonna lie though you're really attractive and those fangs of yours make me feel a type of way sometimes, but overall I'm happy I have a friend like you. And when were you going to tell me?!" They playfully punched the RK900's arm.

"I'm glad that they've never really scared you the way they scare Daniel. Also I was going to tell you when it stopped being adorable. So Josh probably would have been the one to tell you." Nines shrugged and grinned. "So Tina wants to meet you and ask you where you take me shopping."

"Dick." They licked their fingers and wiped off the remaining rocky road. "Tina huh? Isn't she that patrol officer that Sixty keeps asking me advice about? He claims it's advice for a  _ friend _ , but he's not fooling anyone."

"Yep. She just realized that she and Sixty have unintentionally been dating for a while and is now unsure about what to do because she likes him, but they both suck at taking their own advice when it comes to this kind of stuff." Nines snagged another slice of bread and nearly moaned at the flavor again.

"Disasters the both of them. Speaking of advice has he been taking mine? Like brushing his hair or asking her about her interests? Humans eat it up when you ask them to talk about themselves." Following their friend's lead, Simon took another slice and basically inhaled it.

"He buys her clothes on a biweekly basis and just scored us tickets to her favorite Mongolian rock band's first concert in Detroit. They went to a week long spa retreat and I'm pretty sure that they text each fairly often. He also has yet to throw out the old Xbox One that she gave him."

"Goddamn does he have a classic case of simp-itis," Simon chuckles. "Thank RA9 it's working for him though. I'm guessing Tina wants some help finding stuff that works for her too?"

"Yup, she and I are planning on interrogating Gavin about his feelings for Connor and I so that I can finally take both of my boys on an official date together. Want to come hang out after work sometime?" Nines looked at his friend and smiled.

The blonde thought about it for a bit before smiling back at their friend. "Well I don't see why not! I'll take any excuse I can get to avoid Markus. He keeps trying to get us to do double dates. We both know that would be hella awkward."

"Awkward enough that Josh normally fakes glitching out and you guys have to leave early." Nines deadpanned.

"Yeah... and I think North and Markus are onto us about that," Simon said embarrassed. Simon loved their boyfriend, but he was an awful liar.

"Oh North is definitely on to you two, Markus is probably just wondering if Josh should go see a technician about the glitching." Nines was ambivalent towards North, she acknowledged Si and Josh's feelings for her and Markus, but she wasn't doing anything to help the situation at least that he could see.

Simon ran a hand down their face at the sheer denseness Markus was capable of. "Of course Markus wouldn't notice anything a miss! You could slap him and it would take him an hour to process you did it at all!" The blonde groaned in exasperation. It wouldn't surprise them if the deviant leader still had no idea of their relationship with Josh because the dense fucker was busy with something else.

Nines shrugged. "So besides awkward double dates how is 'Operation Seduce The Dumbass and The Duchess' going?" Nines adored the silly name in a way that only children often did.

The older android leaned their head against the other's shoulder. "Since North has been doing her meditation classes and seeing Lucy for therapy, she's been much more open and honest with her feelings. Hell, we often hang out just the two of us trying out new foods, shopping, going to the club. It's great," they smile serenely at the memories. 

"She's even apologized to me about telling Markus to shoot me on the Stratford Building roof... turns out it had been haunting her as much as it haunted me. I guess she doesn't hate me afterall."

"Josh told you that she didn't and Sixty is sincere in his belief that Markus alone is purposefully not telling you something. I wish that I could get close to him without feeling murderous intent so great that Josh has started intercepting me if we have to ask about Android suspects. I've never actually been able to have a conversation with him. The first time that I was sent to ask him about a suspect Josh found me staring murderously at his office door. The precinct had to send Connor to ask." Nines wasn't ashamed of his dislike of the so-called  _ 'Android Jesus' _ but he was ashamed of his inability to put it to the side when working.

"I can't help, but think my bitching about him has a hand in that," Simon laughed dryly. "He's not a bad guy. Honestly he is one of the sweetest guys you could ever meet once you get to know him. I still can't help, but think that maybe I'm just being selfish with how badly I want there to be something more, y'know?"

"I don't think your feelings are a large part of my feelings towards Markus, or else I wouldn't have sprinted 5 miles to tell you that I'm now dating one of your least favorite people." Nines threw an arm over Si's shoulders. "Lucy seems to think it's leftover Cyberlife programming. She actually told me that if I wanted to find out for sure, you are the best at recognizing the difference between Elijah's programming and Cyberlife's. Is that true?"

That caused the PL600 to pause. Why would Lucy think they would know anything about CyberLife programming? The blonde android often questioned themself just how much of their actions was their own choice and what was programming. Next session, Simon would have to ask the KL900 exactly what she meant by that. "Huh, I don't know why she'd say that, but in my honest opinion I don't think programming has anything to do with it. You said you have a modified YK500 social module so perhaps you just see me as your older sibling or parent and you're very protective of me. I mean I bitch about Markus a lot so you likely just see him as a threat to me."

Nines thought about his friend's words and decided that sounded reasonable. He let himself slump against Si, "You and Sixty are always going to be the people that I'll protect without thought.... you make a pretty awesome mom. If the other kids knew what they were missing I'd have to beat them off with a buzz baton."

Simon laughed wetly at the sincerity of those words. They didn't know just how much they needed to hear those very words until they were spoken. They pulled their childlike friend into a big hug. "Thank you so much. I think you make a good kid yourself. Any mom would be lucky to have you as their baby, but I'm happy to have you as mine."

"Me too, I'm going to warn you now that I left my brother home alone with JoJo." Nines just enjoyed the hug knowing that if Josh came home he'd probably just take pictures and coo at them.

"He'll fiiiiine," Simon drew out in a placating way. "If it makes you feel better next time I'm at your place, Sixty will get his mother/son bonding time. Well, if he doesn't hiss at me again."

Nines laughed and let himself roll so that his head was in Si's lap and his knees were hooked over the arm of the couch. "He's only hissed at you once and it was hilarious."

"I mean you're right, but still who hisses at someone? All I said was that he really should try to be less cynical and smile more."

"You realize that he literally hates smiling around people he's not comfortable with? And Sixty hisses at people." Nines was glad that he had decided to see Si today,  _ he felt good _ . "I feel good about being  **he,** today, that's so rare that I feel like celebrating."

"Well now I know," the PL said admitting defeat. "And I'm happy you feel good in your skin today! Being genderfluid can be hard sometimes to feel comfortable in your own skin at times, believe me. The body dysmorphia I deal with from time to time is bad."

" **She** days are still horrible. But I'm feeling better about he" Nines thought about the last time he'd had a  **she** day, both Gavin and Connor had wanted to know his bad mood was about.

"OH MY RA9 I KNOW! Thank goodness for my body mods but I can't stand my face on  **she** days sometimes. Being a PL600 it clocks me so fucking quick especially when I'm with Danny! Then there's asshole humans who like to call me 'sir' because of my model! But with no body mods at all and with humans being as gross as they are it must really suck."

"It's uncomfortable to say the least. I'm going to have to explain to Connor about all this, remind me to do that later. Sometimes I think about how I want to look on those days, would you like to see?" Nines lifted his hand so that his palm faced Si and projected an image on it.

"Simply gorgeous," the blonde commented. "Honestly your face is gorgeous! The issue lies in how unnecessarily large they made your frame. Then again CyberLife loved making larger male models and small petite female models. It was gross how gender role centric it really was."

"Which is hilarious considering how accepting and open minded the original CEO is." Elijah was something of a conundrum, he was kind and gentle and generous when no other humans were around, but as soon as there was even one other human present he became cold and coy.

"Y'know the guy repaired me even though I'm just a regular PL600 and even gave me the body and voice module I've always wanted, but I still haven't met him yet. It'd kill to see what he's like for myself." Simon pondered as they ran their fingers through the youngest RK's hair. It boggled their mind that Elijah Kamski would bother with them, given how generic and almost extinct the PL600 line was. Was the billionaire even still with the company by the time they were built?"

"I was under the impression that you were a PL prototype of some sort and that's why he's interested in you. He's personally built and tested every single prototype ever with, I think, exception of the Tracies and actually actively protested their creation. He sent Kara and her daughter Alice, like ten thousand dollars because they were both apparently prototypes of their models. He's like the world's biggest invisible helicopter Dad." Nines basically turned into a puddle of information at the hair scriches.

"Prototype huh? Well considering I can't remember my life past my last owners that's more than possible I guess..."

Nines hummed. "Can PL600s check their initial activation date or is that an RK specific thing?"

"Well I know Daniel can because he's brought up his initial activation date on occasion, but me? Nope. Whenever I try my system locks me out and shows a passcode screen. I don't think that's normal." Simon's features pinched into a look of confusion and unease. "Have any idea of what it could mean?"

Nines thought about it for a moment. "Is there a blank countdown clock on your HUD or anything else that looks like it doesn't belong?"

That caused the PL to pause. A countdown clock? No that can't be there! Could it? They searched their HUD and after a good few moments of looking found it. It was camouflaged very well among the other applications, but it was there all right. This caused a chill to go down their spine.  _ Why is this here? _

"Yeah... I found it... How did you know...?"

"You must have some pretty dangerous and damaging evidence against Cyberlife if you've got that there. Elijah says that he has to develop an individual set of code for everyone who finds it. I have one too, it actually keeps me from viewing any of the 'tests' the technicians who woke me up, did. He's been working with the DPD for months to find everyone affected and add them to a list of people that need the code update. You must have been the one who tipped him off to the situation." Nines nuzzled Si's stomach and let himself vibrate slightly, like he was purring.

Simon let that information sink in. A code that keeps androids from accessing their initial activation dates and data from previous resets. What happened to them? What was CyberLife trying to hide from them? The thought made their newly installed stomach bio component sink. The artificial purring from Nines was the only thing currently keeping them grounded. "What's the countdown for?" They asked already knowing the answer.

"In most cases Elijah thinks that it's a kill or freeze code. In my case he's identified it as a basic blood rampage code. It would make me nothing more than a rabid killing machine that needed to be put down." Nines ramped up the purring, knowing that Si would be distressed to hear that little tidbit.

"That's terrifying," their voice shook with both fear and worry. "Androids have been reported to recall things from previous resets through seeing familiar places or triggers. What if I see something that reminds that reminds me of what's hidden from me and I die? Oh RA9..."

"I won't let you die. Besides, Elijah said that he was able to narrow the code's focus down to a specific prompt and lock it to that point." Nines was fierce in his devotion to his loved ones, his words were a guarantee of action.

"Okay... but could this be why Markus never told me about Kamski repairing me? Could Kamski be a trigger? And if so what does he have to do with this? This is so confusing!" The PL600 cried in annoyance.

"I don't know. Elijah said that it's linked to a specific event and that you have to remember that event exactly as it happened in order to reactivate the kill code timer. I assume yours is linked to your activation." Nines squeezed lightly around Si's waist, wanting to comfort them, but not really knowing what words to use.

Simon's stress levels were getting into the 70s and they knew that they needed to calm down, but this was horrifying news. To think that this had been there the whole time they could remember being alive and have it be right under their nose was almost too much to bear. They took a deep breath and focused on the feeling of their friend holding onto them to keep themself grounded. 

"I guess my life was fucked from the very beginning, huh?"

Nines just held Si tighter. "I won't lose you. I won't. You're not cursed and you're my best friend." Nines hid his face in Si's stomach and that muffled his voice, but not enough that he couldn't be understood.

The older android smiled down at their friend and ran their blunt nails along Nines' artificial scalp in the way they knew he liked. They would never let anything happen to their baby either. "I think we've had enough drama for today, don't you think? Hows about we go take a nap before Josh comes home. I imagine he'll be very happy to see you when he gets home."

"Okay." Nines liked Josh, he was calm and he always knew what to say.

"Alright then meet me upstairs. I gotta take this binder off."

That got Nines' attention. "You haven't been wearing it too long have you? I know that Androids can't pass out from lack of oxygen but it can still cause damage to your chassis if you have it on too long."

"Oh no. I've only had it on for a few hours. My chassis has enough damage on it's own without me denting in my chest from having my boob squisher on for too long." Simon laughed at the term  _ boob squisher _ .

"This is why Sixty is working on separate interconnected chassises for Androids with dysphoria. Holler when I can come up." Nines smoothed his clothes out as he sat up properly.

"Oh my RA9, if I could have two chest plates I could change out that would be great. As much as I love my girls they're annoying when I'm having a he or they day. And I will!" Simon disappeared upstairs.

While up there they ditched their shirt and struggled to get out of the binder before stealing one of Josh's shirts. "Okay I'm decent!"

Nines put the rest of the loaf in Josh's bread box. He didn't really understand what it was for, but it was convenient. "On my way." He started up the steps and asked, "Why does Josh have a bread box?"

"Oh that, I told Josh that I got the eating upgrade and he decided to surprise me with some cooking ware and food storage so I can start cooking again." Simon replied from the bed.

Nines blinked. "Okay, I must be more tired than I thought if I couldn't extrapolate that bit of info."

"I don't blame you, it's been a long day," Simon moved over to give the RK900 room.

Nines crawled into the bed and curled up around Si. "I'm happy that you're here. Please don't go somewhere I can't save you from." Again with the words that weren't his, but they fit so well that he didn't protest them.

The PL600 had begun noticing a pattern of these odd uncharacteristic things after the first few times he'd heard them. They also came when the brown and silver haired android was the most vulnerable and close to them. They normally thought nothing of it and chalked it up to the android's eccentricity, but this was a bit odd even for Nines. 

Simon decided they would bring it up after their nap, but until then they just wanted to cuddle with their child and forget for a while. They pressed a maternal kiss to the top of his head and whispered sweet dreams before they both drifted into stasis.


End file.
